Atticus Knight
'Appearance & Personality' Atticus's looks are nothing to think much of. He is a very simple man with a simple complex; His hair is deep, dark brown styled to be messy. His facial structure is very symmetrical and lean, complimenting his light tanned skin perfectly. He stands at six foot two and weighs around one hundred and eighty-five pounds. His build is muscular toned and it complements him fully. He can always be found wearing his signature sunglasses to cover his eyes. If its pitch black he will be seen wearing them, protecting his deep, blood red eyes from everyone. His eyes are not befitting of his personal traits. He is a normal, friendly guy. He laughs at jokes, even the bad ones, and is always trying to help out where he can. He is loving and protective of his family. When he came to fairy tail he was closed off and distant, then he fell in love and became the man he wanted to be. He easy-going and out-going guy with simple tastes. He is mature and wiser than his appearance leads on. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *Key to the Knight's House *Magic Staves: **Nightmare Staff **Crash Battle-Staff 'Abilities' *'E-Class: '''Nameless Blood *'D-Class: Melee Combat *'C-Class: 'Sleep Magic *'B-Class: '''Magic Staves *'A-Class: 'N/A *'S-Class : 'N/A 'Spells & Weapons 'Nameless Blood' #'Passive: '''The user was born with deep, blood red eyes that distinguish them from everyone else. They are very dangerous in the fact that the coor is linked to death and fear. Anyone with these eyes usually gain bounties very quickly and are hunted by Dark Guilds and Assassins for life. #Passive: The user can unlock "second origin" with less effort but the pain is doubled. (A-Rank) '''Locked' #Passive: The user controls the murderous, blood lusting state and gains a greater bonus to strength and speed. (S-Rank) Locked #'Active: '''The user goes into a primal, uncontrollable state of consciousness where they will attack and attempt to kill and destroy anything in their line of vision. It can only be activated and deactived by extreme emotions of distress: Anger, Sad, Worry, etc. #*'Active: The user, when in the primal blood thirsty state, gains a bonus of the max strength avaiable to their rank. #*'''Active: '''The user, when in the primal blood thirsty state, gains a bonues of the max speed avaiable to their rank. Sleep Magic #'Dream Knock: '''The user creates bubble-like bullets that rush towards the opponent and immediatly induces sleep upon impact. The attack is fast paced and can last up to five posts. #'Roaring Yawn: 'The user first inhales, gathering air in their mouth, and then releases a yawn in the direction of their intended opponent, creting a large haze of mist which slows and weakens the opponent. Against weaker ranking wizards, it puts them to sleep. The attack is wide spread and last one post. #'Lions Nap: 'The user creates a translucent lion that rushes the enemy and bites at them. If the enemy is hit by a claw, they become drossy, takign a debuff to speed and strength. If the enemy is bit, they will fall asleep. This attack is fast paced and last three posts. #'Beauty Sleep: 'The user touches the intended person and induces a full body sleep. Acting as a comatose state, the body of the person affected by the spell has their healing process sped up and they are regenerated, or good as new, with in hours. 'Magic Staves #'Nightmare Staff: '''A staff that when combined with sleep magic causes intense, tormenting nightmares upon its victims. It can be used to repress memories, expel dark magic, and, in rare cases, cause eternal nightmares. Eternal nightmares put the victims in a comatose state that causes them extreme pain and torment till their memories are wiped away, or worse death. #'Crash Battle-Staff: A rare staff that uses crash magic and a unqiue sword-type blade. The staff is used for close-combat and takes an experienced fighter to wield it since it double ended; one magic and the other weapon. The magic is activated, from gem on the top of the staff, on contact with the enemy. The bottom of the staff is blade for melee combat. The staff is one of a kind and unique to Atticus. '''Backstory On April 2nd, X765, Atticus was born into a village who are now know as the "Nameless Blood. He was raised by his family to follow the rules and rituals of his village. He would kill for nothing, taking a human life for sport or boredom. He regretted his life from the start. Living in Desierto, he grew to accustomed to the harsh enviroment: Fighting deadly animals, drinking little water daily against the immense heat, freezing nights and constant murdering. His life was always in danger and it made him always keep his guard up. On the night of his birthday on April 2nd, X775, after the village fell silent in sleep, a group of assassins using magic came in and started to kill his village. In the middle of the massacre, a scream woke up the remaining villagers. Two-thirds of the villagers were dead within minutes. The remaining villagers went in to fight against them, only to be murdered. A few villagers escaped along with Atticus and disappeared off grid. Years past and the remaining people became gypsies. They traveled the roads and killed people, staying with their virtues. News of the Nameless Blood existance spread and jobs were quickly dispatched to guilds everywhere as a S-Rank job. In the night of summer solstice, year X778, a wizard name Mystogan came and killed the majority of the gypsies, leaving the teenage Atticus in shock of losing his family twice. He took him under his wing as a secret apprentice. Mystogan took Atticus through all ranks of jobs, teaching him how to utilize his magic carefully and how to use magic staves. He took the remain adolescent Atticus had and taught him everything he could. He made allies, created memories and even showed Atticus his face. He dumped off Atticus in Magnolia Townin X784, after years of training and completing jobs. Atticus walked into the guild and his new life began for the fourth time. 'Relationships' Mirajane Strauss '''(Acquaintance) '- The lady behind the counter that is nice enough to feed him even after he hit on her horrbily on his first day. He respects her for ability to always smile and S-Rank title. '''Mystogan '(Master) - The man that changed his life forever through constant extreme training. He respects the man who sparred him and looks up to him for guidance and knowledge. 'Bishop Rothschild '(Friend) - Even though most dont like him, he seems to only see good in this man. He tries and tries to help him but he can only do so much before this man tightens his grip on the title "Most Hated Man in Fairy Tail". 'Felix Wolfstar '(Good Friend) - He is best friends with his wife and a good friend to himself. This man didnt have Atticus's respect till a house party and they settled all problems between them. He was also the man that walked his wife down the aisle. 'Hirisaka Yukki '(Acquaintance) - After completing a A-Rank job with this child, his opinion of him is very distinct. Do not trust him. Atticus does not trust this boy at all but he respects his power for his own protection. 'Yukina Amari '(Good Friend) - The great friend to his wife and himself, this woman is like a little sister to Atticus. He will always be there to help her up when no one else is. He respects her with highs of regard. 'Isaac Reed '(Friend) - The reappearing man, Atticus finds Isaac to be an interesting character who cares more than most. He holds a high respect for the man and treats him as a brother in arms. He is also Atticus's drinking buddy. 'Jory Bloodmoon '(Friend) - The hyper man-child, Atticus finds Jory amusing and treats him like family. Even though he can be difficult to get along with sometimes, Atticus also seems to laugh when he is around Jory and hopes that never changes. 'Nessarose Thorne '(Fiancee) - The love of his life and the mother of his child. Atticus does everthing with this amazing woman. He spends msot of his time with her and their child. He would die for her without any regrets. 'Mikato Sakamoto '(Acquaintance) - A friendly woman he met after asking a request of her. He was surprised by her forward nature and ability to adjust to even the awkward parts of life. He hopes to one day become better freinds. 'Mizune Hanzo '(Acquaintance) - Felix's girl. He sees her nothing more than a friendly face and good person. He doenst know much about her but he finds her helpful and gentle-hearted. Perfectly countering Felix's forward nature with her reserved one. He hopes to one day become better freinds. 'Dahjer Cana'an '(Friend) - The little brother. Anytime Atticus needs a smile, or a pick me up, this boy is always there to cheer him up. He is very strange and interesting for his age, but Atticus treats him like family and it wont change ever.